


Всё будет хорошо

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, F/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: В этом мире каждый знает последние три слова, которые услышит от своего соулмейта.





	Всё будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5495302)

      Вселенная была иррациональна и алогична. Особенно в том, что касалось общепринятой веры в социальную предназначенность.  
  
      Сказки, глупости,  _самообман_. Нет ничего проще, чем, проникнувшись общераспространенным психозом, поддаться его влиянию и выдумать, что какие-то три слова являются абсолютно особенными и судьбоносными.  
  
      Подумать только, последними. С таким подходом едва ли получится отыскать своё счастье. Лишь только — боль, страдания, ещё больше боли. Да, это был странный, извращённый иррациональный мир.  
  
      Шерлок не верил в соулмейтов. Не верил даже в то, что когда-нибудь в принципе обременится серьёзными отношениями, то есть свяжет себя с партнёром по душевному родству.  
  
      И всё же — всё же свои заветные три слова знал и он. Они всегда были там, в его голове, выжженные в сознании глубоко и навсегда. Безусловно, это следы, оставшиеся на некогда податливой, как пластилин, детской психике. Про соулмейтов во все времена говорили много.  _Соулмейт_  значило гораздо больше воспетого в широких массах секса; гораздо больше  _любви_. Истории об истинных соулмейтах всегда были историями о прошлом.  _Не найдёшь, пока не потеряешь._    
  
      Дурацкий, глупый мир. Самообман, привитый и вбитый в голову почти с рождения.  
  
      Шерлок ненавидел свои три слова. Они возникали в голове сами по себе, без вопросов что и почему и без всяких сомнений. Такие избитые. Такие банальные. Такие сентиментальные. Чем уже это — не три аргумента в пользу того, что их мир обуял безумный обман.  
  
       _«Я люблю тебя»._  
  
      Любить его было невозможно.  
  
      Уж он старался.  
  


* * *

  
  
       _«Я люблю тебя»._  
  
      Майкрофт об этом знал; Майкрофт не раз предупреждал его просто  _не впутываться_. Для Эвр это наверняка тоже был не секрет. Их детство было общим; лишь Шерлок мало что из него помнил.  
  
      Гроб посреди комнаты был настоящим; не менее реальным был тот факт, что от прошлых двух «испытаний» осталась одна лишь вереница трупов. Следующей на очереди была Молли.  
  
       _Я люблю тебя_. Три слова, которые он должен был заставить её произнести. Три слова, в которых была вся суть предстоящего телефонного разговора. Три слова, те самые бесповоротные три слова.  
  
      И здесь уж была жестока не бессознательная вселенная. Была жестока его сестрица. Эвр знала, что делает. Шерлок практически знал, что по истечению двух минут увидит на экране взрыв.  
  
      К этому всё и шло.  
  
       _Не найдёшь, пока не потеряешь._  
  
      Этого не случилось.   
  
      Шерлок, однако, почти успел поверить. Он почти потерял её; во всяком случае, он именно это уже и  _пережил_.  
  
       _Ты не выиграл, ты проиграл. Столько нелепых, ничтожных эмоций… Эмоциональный контекст, Шерлок, сводит к нулю всю твою работу._  
  
      Вызволенные эмоции не дали ему не разнести в щепки гроб. Вызволенные эмоции — позже, чуть погодя — заставили его заключить Молли в крепкое кольцо рук.   
  
      Она была жива. Глупое суеверие в который раз не оправдало себя.   
  
      Он от всей души ненавидел сказки про предназначение. Не зря он всё переписывал «Свидание в Самарре» на свой лад. Свидание у Молли после тех самых слов было также хорошей альтернативой оригиналу.   
  
      Нет, Шерлок нисколько не верил в рассказы про соулмейтов.  
  


* * *

  
  
      Вселенная была перевёрнутой с ног на голову и обладала жестоким чувством иронии.   
  
       _Не найдёшь, пока не потеряешь._  Три слова, которые подтвердят нечто столь важное, уже когда это утечёт сквозь пальцы. В этом мире светлая, жизнеутверждающая романтика умерла давным-давно. Как нелепо. Почти настолько же, как и её три слова, имеющие особый, совершенно антонимичный по сути смысл.  
  
       _«Всё будет хорошо»._  
  
      С таким подарком от предназначения просто невозможно было быть оптимистом. Молли усердно пыталась. Тяжело, впрочем, когда самая обнадёживающая в мире фраза отдаёт горечью. Волей-неволей ей уже представлялось, каково это должно быть. Только ей могло настолько  _повезти_  с отношениями.   
  
      Быть может, лучше уж пусть никакие вот так не сложатся.   
  
       _Всё будет хорошо_ , кисло повторяла про себя Молли, порой — под настроение — даже умиляясь этому каламбуру. Работа в морге (благодаря ей, из-за неё?) привила ей отменное в своей специфичности чёрное чувство юмора.   
  
      Ну и пусть. Возможно, только так ей когда-нибудь будет немножко легче.   
  


* * *

  
  
      Непросто задумываться об участи соулмейтов, состоя в отношениях. Непросто — болезненно представлять, как именно судьба подкинет последний поворот. Возможно, даже ещё сложнее — думать об этом и понимать, что нынешний партнёр едва ли когда-нибудь скажет такие три слова. Это как понимать, что выбрасываешь время на ветер и что ещё хуже — идёшь в неправильном направлении.  
  
      Впрочем, со временем Молли разучилась об этом задумываться. Рядом с Шерлоком все предубеждения рано или поздно становились зыбкими и ненастоящими; сложно было не проникнуться его смелым отрицанием будто бы непреложных истин.   
  
      Без непреложных истин жилось, безусловно, спокойнее. С Шерлоком, несмотря на разного рода трудности, было хорошо. Пусть путь к этому был долгим, прерывистым и очень даже изматывающим.   
  
      В итоге всё было куда лучше.   
  
      — Звонил Лестрейд, — объявил Шерлок, энергично завязывая шарф, когда Молли выглянула из кухни в квартирке 221Б по Бейкер-стрит. — У него есть дело.   
  
      — У нас вроде уже были планы на этот вечер, — шутливо поддразнила она, конечно, понимая, что появление работы у Шерлока затмевало всё остальное.   
  
      — Возможно, я скоро вернусь, — Холмс накинул пальто. На дело он всегда собирался так быстро. — Зависит от того, как там всё будет.  
  
      Молли засеменила за ним до дверей гостиной.  
  
      — Шерлок! — успела окликнуть она, прежде чем он ступил на лестницу. Тот обернулся, безмолвно — одними бровями, в самом деле — задавая вопрос.  
  
      — По дороге домой купи пакет молока, ладно? — улыбнулась она, обтирая руки полотенцем.   
  
      Шерлок хмыкнул.   
  
      — Хорошо.   
  
      Молли, впрочем, не дала ему так быстро уйти; подошла вплотную, чуть потеребила лацкан пальто, ласково заглядывая в родные глаза.   
  
      — Шерлок Холмс, гроза преступного мира, — она с тихим смешком чмокнула его в губы, не давая ему ни ответить, ни возмутиться. И, отходя, с теплом добавила: — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Шерлок чуть усмехнулся. И ничего не сказал в ответ. Впрочем, как и всегда.   
  
      Над ступеньками лестницы легонько взметнулись полы пальто. Молли вздохнула и направилась обратно на кухню.  
  
      Но едва ли сделала и два шага, как застыла на месте, охваченная мгновенным страхом с острыми иголками паники.  
  
       _Всё будет хорошо._  
  
      — Шерлок, — пробормотала она себе под нос, стремглав кинувшись вниз по лестнице и на выход из дома. Прямо так, как и была — в невзрачной домашней одежде, неподходящей для сырой осенней промозглости, — вылетела на улицу. — Шерлок!   
  
      Детектив с удивлением оглянулся на неё, замерев у открытой дверцы кэба. Молли подскочила к нему, тут же заключая его в объятия. Живой. Успела. Не в этот раз.  
  
      — Молли… — Шерлок застыл, явно сбитый с толку её реакцией. Она могла чувствовать, как он напрягся. Буквально слышала, как в смятении крутились шестерёнки его гениального мозга.   
  
      — Всё будет хорошо? — неуверенно как будто спросил он, не уточняя, и Молли судорожно вздохнула, прижимаясь к нему крепче.   
  
      — Не надо, — тихонько пробормотала она ему в грудь.  
  
      Шерлок задумчиво кивнул — Молли стало ясно, что он всё понял. Он надолго замолчал, а затем, несмотря на привычную категоричность в таких вопросах, всё-таки произнёс:  
  
      — Тогда… — он слабо улыбнулся. — Всё будет ещё лучше.  
  
      Он мягко поцеловал её в лоб.   
  
      Может — только лишь может, — это всё действительно были выдумки. Молли спрятала лицо в лацканах пальто. Ткань пахла знакомо и успокаивающе.  _По-родному._  
  
      Другая мысль казалась куда страшнее: возможно, их время ещё попросту не пришло. А может — только лишь может, — они просто не были соулмейтами.  
  
      Хоть бы и так, подумалось Молли.  _Хоть бы и так._  
  
      Ну и что с того? 


End file.
